


The Heart Wants What It cannot Have

by Lavalamp77



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavalamp77/pseuds/Lavalamp77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is sleeping around because of his unrequited love for Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Aominecchi! Let's play one on one!"

"Not today. I'm gonna grab a burger with Tetsu."

The dream team had just finished their basketball practice for the day. The air in the locker room smelled musky with sweat, suffocating Kise Ryouta further as he felt his heart tightened at Aomine's answer. It had become apparent to Kise that the phrase 'the heart wants what it cannot have' is very much real by now. He had joined the Teikou Junior High's basketball team for over a year now, and yet he still feels a little bit self-conscious with the other members as he was the last person to join their team.

Loving Aomine had been a hell of a ride for Kise. At first it was tolerable, Aomine had paid enough attention to Kise to make things bearable for him. Aomine used to tease him constantly, stealing his food—they had played one-on-one after each practice almost every day, and even went out with him for burgers or popsicles by the end of the day; but something feels different now. Aomine had changed. He will try to skip practice whenever he can—regardless of Akashi's constant lectures, his mood was always sour...and he only hangs out with Kuroko Tetsuya after practice—when he actually attended practice that is, which is getting very infrequent by the day.

"Can I join you both then?" Kise asked, flashing a smile that looked too fake—too happy, and quickly added, "My treat."

"Nah. You're too noisy. Too annoying." Aomine answered curtly and slammed his locker shut.

"I don't mind if Kise-kun wants to join us, Aomine-kun," Kuroko smiled at Kise, but to be perfectly honest, it simply made the situation even more unbearable for the poor blonde who was now feeling quite ashamed and rejected.

"No, that's okay Kurokocchi! Maybe next time!" Kise avoided his gaze from his teammate while keeping his fake smile on. The familiar heaviness in his heart was getting too much to bear, he could feel tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes and clouding his vision.

"I'll go with you if it is your treat, Kise-chin!" Murasakibara retorted, blissfully unaware of the blonde's distress.

"Maybe tomorrow, Murasakibaracchi! I just realized that I've got a photoshoot lined up for me in a while! I need to go now! See you guys tomorrow!" Kise slung his bag over his shoulders and nodded at Akashi, "See you tomorrow, Akashicchi!"

Kise shivered a little at Akashi's gaze. The captain seemed to have realized what was going on. After all, it is rare for Akashi to have missed anything at all.

Of course there was no photoshoot waiting for him.

'Meet me at the usual place in 15 mins.' Kise texted a familiar number from his contact list.

Nobody knew about Kise's dirty little secret. A dark secret that he had started after his love life had gone downhill. He had been sleeping with a string of strangers who looked similar to Aomine—it had been easy for him to find a person to fuck. His job as a model allowed him to meet with a lot of attractive males; and as long as the person shared a similar physical attribute to Aomine, he would do.

The first man he approached was named Takahata, one of the models whom he had a photo session with in some random girly magazine that he could not even remember about. The model's skin was tanned, just like Aomine, and his voice...it was deep and husky—just like Aomine. They had been flirting throughout the shoot and before Kise truly realized what was going on, he was a crying mess, writhing in pleasure while being pounded mercilessly by the taller man into the sheets, crying out 'Daiki' over and over again until he reached orgasm.

It was after the event that he realized he had lost his virginity to some guy that he had met for less than a day. After that, it became easier. He was willing to sleep with anyone that resembles Aomine.

And he is about to do that right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey don't pass out on me! You're the one who wants to meet."

Kise squeezed his eyes shut while lying on his stomach with his arse up in the air, taking the harsh pounding from the man above him.

"Please stop it, I can't... no more," Kise moaned, but he was ignored and each thrust became more and more erratic as his partner continued chasing after an orgasm. In reality, a rough sexual encounter is not something that Kise is opposed to; in fact, it made it easier for him to fantasize about Aomine at his current state. The pleasure that he felt was very much welcomed too; all his sexual partners had been excellent in bed—just like what he imagined Aomine Daiki to be.

'Pretend that this is Aominecchi. Pretend that he wants me so bad...' Kise repeated the sentences over and over again as though he was chanting a mantra to the gods to save his life. He could feel his vision blurring; and he could tell that he was really close as he gripped the sheets underneath him for support.

"Fuck fuck fuck Aominecchi... please—I'm gonna come again!" Kise was rocking his hips back and forth violently and he let out a scream as he reached his climax the second time that afternoon, dirtying the sheets underneath him. The man above him grunted in response and Kise knew it was finally over when he felt the hot sticky fluid filled inside him.

Kise sighed and felt the adrenaline and euphoria washed over him as the man above him slowly pulled out and rolled next to him. The man attempted to cuddle the blonde into his arms; in which the teen responded with a lazy push. It had been a rule for Kise to not kiss or cuddle with these men that he had been sleeping with. He knew that he was currently at a very dangerous state of mind—this was the third time this week that he had slept with one of his fuck buddies in a shady love hotel.

It was not like he could help it, Aomine had been acting cold and ignorant towards him for a while now and poor Kise could not figure out why that is. He had not been acting any differently towards Aomine at all; he definitely was not the one who had changed. Sex had become an outlet for him; the pleasure got him hooked into it and he kept coming back for more over and over again.

"Hey pretty boy we should get ready," The husky voice that sounded similar to Aomine startled Kise out of his train of thoughts, "We've booked the room for only two hours so we should get going soon."

He felt the bed dipped and the man beside him got up and started to get dressed. Kise could definitely use a shower right now, but he figured that he should shower at home instead, as it felt less intimate that way.

Fuck and leave.

Kise cleaned himself up as well as he could with the towel provided in the bathroom. He scowled when he felt the sticky warm fluid trickling out of his backside, "Morikawa-san, use a condom next time will you? It's such a pain to clean up afterwards," Kise pouted and continued, "You usually have one with you, why didn't you use it this time round?"

"I'm not the one who wants to meet in fifteen minutes," Morikawa retorted, "I have a photo shoot around the area in an hour or so. Do you want to do something together?"

"No, not really," Kise replied as he buttoned up his shirt, "I'm probably gonna go and buy a cold drink though, so if you're stopping at the convenience store across the street, I'll join you."

To be perfectly honest, Kise never felt comfortable going out with his model-sex-friends in public. They usually attracted too much attention, and besides, the last thing that he wanted is to have some kind of personal attachment towards his sex friends.

He had met Morikawa in a photo session around three months ago. The dark-haired model was four years his senior and it had been easy to lure the older man as one of his sex friends—the man was practically offering himself to Kise once the blonde told him the sad sob story of his unrequited love.

The two men exited the hotel and headed towards the convenience store; the air was hot and humid outside the air-conditioned room that they had been in. Kise stepped inside the store and walked towards the ice-cream section, he could use one right now—he wondered if they stocked a low-fat variety...

"So, you haven't contacted me for almost two weeks now," Morikawa started, "who have you been sleeping with?"

"That's none of your concern Morikawa-san, and let's keep it that way or we'll have to end our personal meetings." Kise answered curtly.

He really did not owe any explanations to anyone about his sexual activities. Aside from his voice, Morikawa is nothing like Aomine—hence why he was not on the top of his sex friends' priority list.

"You're still so tight right here, how is that even possible knowing that you're such a lewd bitch?" Kise winced slightly as Morikawa slapped his arse, "So, have you confessed to your Aominecchi yet?"

Kise was about to snapped back at the retort when a large familiar figure suddenly huddled the blonde into his chest.

"You shouldn't be touching Kise-chin so familiarly."

Kise could swear that his heart stopped beating momentarily.

It was Murasakibara.

In fact, this was the first time Kise ever heard Murasakibara sounded so annoyed. The taller man was usually too bored and distracted with food to even convey any other kinds of emotions.

"So are you the famous Aomine?" Morikawa smirked at Murasakibara.

"Shut up Morikawa-san! This will be our last meeting—good bye." Kise dismissed the older man and headed towards the exit while attempting to pull Murasakibara along with him.

"I'll crush you if you're not careful," Murasakibara retorted dangerously and finally allowed himself to be dragged along by the blonde.

Kise felt sick in the stomach; meeting Murasakibara—or anyone he knows, really—is certainly NOT part of the plan. He could hear his heart thumping madly against his ribs when he finally stopped for air after dragging the taller man behind him for quite some distance. They had surprisingly ended up in a familiar park, not too far away from their school. The blonde motioned the taller man to sit with him on one of the park benches.

"So, Murasakibaracchi..." Kise started once they have settled down and asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Murasakibara replied with a sigh.

There was a moment of awkward silence before he hesitantly prompted, "So, you like Mine-chin huh?"


End file.
